


You Know You're A PR Fan

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you are a Power Ranger fan when... *BTW: If you have any more suggestions for the list, inbox me k?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You're A PR Fan

~ ...you wear specific colours and refuse to wear certain colours because of the ranger they represent.

~ ...a password (or passwords) for something, example: email, is:

A) a ranger's name

B) a zord

C) A pairing

D) Ect.

~...your username in a chat room is something along the lines of 'I'mtheblackrangerbitches!'

~...you have a ranger plushie, or you desperately want one or you want them to exist (I WANT ONE! XD)

~...you spend more time watching PR reruns than the new fall line up of tv shows. Or TV in general.

~...you see stuff for TEAM EDWARD and TEAM JACOB and you go "Screw them, I'm TEAM SHANE/DUSTIN (or insert any other ranger/pairing here)

~...you wish you could have Alpha/Commander Kruger as a pet.

~...you own more than two ranger t-shirts.

~...you colour coordinate your outfits not by the style trending but by the pairing you support.

~...you go to the zoo and say "Where's Tommy?" to one of the Tigers. And you refer to all the tigers as 'Saba'.

~...you verbally slaughter someone on YouTube for saying that PR (especially the originals) sucks.

~...your dream is to go to Morphin Con and shake... (Insert ranger here)...'s hand.

~...when you hear the song 'Sexy Back' you instantly think of Sky or Tommy or any other smexy ranger.

~...you spend more time researching to make sure your PR fan fiction is accurate than you do for a paper/essay.

~...you regularly argue with someone about which ranger/season/pairing is better.

~...you form your own ranger team.

~...you dissect every season of rangers to see if it's canon (RPM!).

~...for your birthday, you want a Dragonzord/any other zord.

~...for Christmas, you want a ranger gift wrapped.

~...95% of your free time is spent doing SOMETHING pertaining to the ranger franchise.

~...you wish you could have any or all of the weapons used in the show.

~...you go around thinking 'Aw, he's so sweet. That person would make a good green ranger' or 'what an asshole! He'd make a good red'

~...you wish you could go back in time to change something in a season/movie.

~...the first thing out of your mouth when you see ranger stuff (action figures/blankets/shirts/ect) is:

A) A girly squeal

B) "MUST HAVE!"

C) Nothing, you just have a giant grin on you face.

~...you refer to actors by their ranger names, despite what show/movie they are acting in.

~...any song you hear is assigned to a ranger/season/pairing. Example: You'll Never Catch Me by Steve Harwell - Tommy being a badass.

~...you dissect a season for signs that a specific pairing exists. (WES/ERIC!)

~...you don't have 'moods' you have 'rangers'. Example: "Oh I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little 'Tommy after Kim' today..."

~...you have cosplayed as a ranger/or you really want to. (ME!)

~...you defend the franchise (rangers/zords/ect) like they are your babies.

~...you think Tommy...err Jason David Frank was a badass before his MMA fight debut.

~...the quickest way to get you riled up is to insult the franchise/rangers/zords/ any season.

~...when you see a ranger actor in anything other than PR, the first thing that comes out of your mouth is:

A) "BLAKE!" (Or any other ranger name)

B) *faint*

C) A fangirl scream

D) Nothing, you just a huge smile on your face.

~...you have considered flying to California to see if any of the 'rangertowns' exist.

~...you have considered flying to California/New Zeland/Australia/ect. to 'visit' any of the rangers.

~...you search the web for stuff pertaining to a ranger/season/pairing.

~...You cuddle with your pillow, pretending it's a certain ranger.

~...Your first breakup was when you fell for a PR character and realized it could never work out.

~...You make your own custom PR props/toys/etc.

~...Your standard for the ideal mate is if they'd make a good Power Ranger.

~... you have random dreams about them.

~...every time you see a movie, you relate it to a scenario from the show.

~...you compare possible future boyfriend/girlfriend to Tommy/Kimberly or such ranger dating pairings.

~...you want to enlist in the police or army to meet Commander Kruger.

~...you can't help but always listen to a dog barking to see if Kruger's barking an order.

~...someone goes "Ay yai yai yai!" and you turn to look for Alpha.

~...you have a question or problem and try to turn your TV to Zordon's signal.

~...when watching Flashpoint, you envision Tommy showing up to pick up Jules/Kim for an date

~...You think the new rangers (Samurai) are related to the Original 12 (Mike is so the son of Rocky and Aisha)

~...You imitate an Ranger's mannerisms or quirks like being hungry all the time (Rocky) or talking like Billy

~...You try being a huge-stick-stuck-up-his-ass-bastard like Sky or Alex or do the finger wiggle like Bridge

~...You know every morphing call from every series and you also use your own ranger in them when you say them as well

~...You own almost all the series/DVD box sets of the seasons except Samurai

~...You think the Time Force team should have stayed in the past when they helped out Wild Force instead of going back to the future a few days after thanks to that bastard Alex Collins

~...You hated Mesagog's climatic fight at the end of Dino Thunder and wish it could have been more epic

~...You think that it would have been EPIC to have a Mystic Force/S.P.D/Dino Thunder team up

~...You think the producers are complete and utter bastards for breaking up Tommy and Kim with a letter

~...You think Chip and Vida need to stop being oblivious to one another

~...You know/think you know who the S.P.D teams parents are including Jack

~...You can't get "Down The Road" out of your head

~...You think Kim and Tommy/Tommy and Kat could have been married in Dino Thunder

~...You think somewhere along the line they should have had a reunion of the originals down to Justin

~...You think one of the reasons Kim broke up with Tommy was because she was pregnant

~...You can't stop thinking about a certain ranger girl or boy and how good-looking they are

~...You know Xander and Clare might have something there worth looking at closely

~...You liked Tommy's hair better long than short even though he looks hot either way

~...You think the person on the loudspeaker in the shopping store is Zordon

~...You constantly check behind you shoulder and around corners when you're alone

~...You wish the Phantom Ranger would stop being a selfish unfair ass and just reveal his identity to Cassie already

~...You wish Justin could have reappeared in a season with a different colour and powers

~...You wish there could have been a pink ranger in Wild Force, Ninja Storm and RPM

~...You think Blake should have kissed Tori before he left

~...You think Cam/Kim/Cassie/Kira would beat someone's or eachother's asses in Guitar Hero

~...You think all male rangers Red Rangers especially have humongous egos just like Xander's

~...You secretly think Tommy's gay and thats why he's alone in Dino Thunder even though him and Jason are a perfect match

~...You think its high time Rocky and Aisha stopped dancing around eachother already

~...You think that Nick should stop being a bastard and come back to Briarwood and Maddie before Vida finds him

~...You think there should be a Wild Force/Ninja Storm team up as well as Mystic Force/Operation Overdrive (before Once a Ranger) Operation Overdrive/Jungle Fury Jungle Fury/RPM and RPM/Samurai

~...You think its time for Sky/Andros/Alex/Hunter/Kai/Ryan/Nick/Will/Jarrod/Scott/Dillon to pull their pride and sticks out of their asses

~...You wish there was a second Forever Red mission or a Forever Green/Black/Blue/Pink/Etc.

~...You wish Ernie would come back to The Gym and Juice Bar

~...You think Justin is the reason TJ had a new Turbo morpher in Forever Red in the first place

~...You think Jason should not have let Cole steal all the glory in Forever Red

~...You think Divatox and Lothor should be locked in a room to answer the one burning question... Ninjas or Pirates

~...You think Dillon should ask Summer out already

~...Ditto for Flynn and Gemma

~...Ditto for Jason and Trini as well

~...You think Dr.K should just kiss Ziggy already to shut him up

~...You think Will and Ronny are so a couple

~...Ditto for Mack and Rose and Chad and Kelsey

~...Ditto for Conner and Kira as well

~...You think in Samurai, they should do what Super Sentai did and have an EPIC fight with every single Power Ranger in existence

~...You think Deker in Samurai really is Cole Evans the Red Wild Force Ranger just brainwashed/under a spell/on crack/on something or other

~...You wear your favourite ranger colour 24/7 down to your socks and underwear and don't give a damm about what anyone else thinks

~...You fantasize about being with a certain Male/Female ranger, but know its impossible

~...You think the Space Rangers should have contacted Justin before True Blue To The Rescue so he didn't worry about them too much

~...You think it would have been hilarious as Tommy was leaving the other red rangers that Kim and the other girlfriends/fiancées/wifes of the other stupid ego-wearing red rangers came out and made them run for the hills (or away from them)

~...You think that all new rangers should stop playing the reluctant rookie act

~...You think Billy need to come back from Aquatiar and get together with Trini already, its obvious that they are soulmates

~...Ditto for the Tommy and Kim situation

~...You know/think you know who Ziggy's parents are

~...You were happy when Saban/Jetix took the rights to Power Rangers back from Disney

~...You think Alyssa slapped Cole for going on the red ranger mission and hate to think what Taylor did to Eric as well

~...You think the Eminem song "White and Nerdy" is offensive to all tech rangers

~...You think the originals castrated Tommy when they found out Tommy wasn't dead after the island exploded

~...You think Hayley and Billy/Hayley and Cam could have been a good couple match

~...You think Spike just might be a result between Kimberly and Skull together or Hayley and Skull with a one-night fling

~...You think Tommy was on a vacation with Kim or Kat when Forever Red came about

~...You think Adam and Kira might have got together in Once A Ranger

~...You think Xander might just die if all the mirrors in the world (especially Briarwood) disappeared/broke/got taken away/outlawed

~...You think its funny that they are two MALE yellow rangers in existence and no more

~...You think Max/Dustin/Conner/Syd/Chip/Dax are airheads that once in a blue ranger come up with good ideas

~...You think Gem/Gemma are a little bit too hyper boom happy for the rangers

~...You think the power affected Conner's mental capability and that's why he forgets stuff after a couple of days

~...You think ranger colour wars are pointless because its ridiculous that so many rangers of the same colour fight over the smallest of things

~...You think it would be funny to watch Tommy try and get gum out of his spiky hair cause it will now stick to it

~...You think it would be funny if the yellow/red/green rangers with Boom and RJ fought over Skittles

~...You think it would be funny if the rangers fought over M&M's and the pink rangers would get pissed off cause there is no pink

~...You wish that there was Power Ranger Mpreg/M-M Slash/M-F-M Slash in the show for all to see

~...You claim you work at Jungle Karma Pizza and went to S.P.D Collage (I DO!)

~...You think RJ's pizza combos are a little bit on the weird/crazy side

~...You want your favourite PR character's morpher for your birthday

~...You think its unfair that Tommy/Jason got theme songs when they were rangers (Tommy being green and white and Jason being gold) and the others didn't

~...You think if Tommy was the blue ranger instead of the green ranger he could have been nicknamed The USA Ranger before black (XD)

~...You think that it would be funny if you gave Shane/Dustin/One of the male rangers or ninja's sugar just to see what happens (DON'T DO IT THOUGH!)

~...You think it would have been gut-wrenchingly funny if Tommy sang at the top of his lungs to Kimberly "She's Got It All" By Kenny Chesney or "When You Love Her Like Crazy" By Mark Chesnutt or "Nothing Even Matters" By Big Time Rush (Fangirl Squeal XD!)

~...Ditto for Flynn to sing to Gemma "Firecracker" By Josh Turner or "Wild One" By Faith Hill

~...Same goes for "About You Now" by Sugarbabes or Miranda Cosgrove from Vida to Chip

~...You think one of the songs that could have been played at Trini's funeral (sob) was "Who You'd Be Today" By Kenny Chesney

~...Or "Forever Seventeen" By Zoegirl

~...You think Hayley could teach the originals how to use a cellphone and the internet

~...You have all versions of games from the power ranger franchise including a Nintendo 64 version of Lightspeed Rescue

~...You wish you could play a nasty prank on the rangers which involves switching their morphers around to when they grab their so-called morpher and morph, one or two males on the team will be wearing a skirt

~...You would (to get out of trouble) claim that whatever stupid thing you did was from Power Rangers and you were "just experimenting"

~...You think that any female ranger could win a cussing/insulting/swearing war against the guys on their team

~...You order playboy mags for any male rangers who are married/engaged and laugh hysterically when their fiancées/wifes find out they have them and beat the shit out of them

~...You think its offensive to call Tommy/any and all of the originals old or dude

~...You don't mess with the dino thunder teams things, especially Kira's guitar, Conner's soccer ball, Ethan's computer and Trent's sketchbook

~...You don't call any headquarters/lairs the batcave or any other wicked name

~...You think that a party with the ninja's is a bad idea

~...You think someone's technically insane if they give any red ranger sugar of all things

~...You think Tommy's memory is so bad that Kimberly might just have to do everything for him soon if he keeps forgetting

~...You will never let any male rangers (especially Conner and Tommy) near a kitchen in your lifetime

~...You know its none of your fucking business why male rangers hide their emotions

~...You know that the ninja's can drop kick the dino ranger's asses

~...You think that the power could ward off wrinkles even though Tommy's living proof that it doesn't work

~...You won't piss off the ninja's/dinos or mystics by creating lists of things not to do to them (wonder who that was...)

~...You know Xander has a HUGEEEEEEE ego and pity the people who have to deal with it day after day

~...You know not to ask Zhane/Maya/Cole/Marah/Kapri/Boom/Chip/Tyzonn/Ziggy to go hunt Big Foot/Loch Ness Monster/Jersey Devil/Any other giant mythical monster

~...You know that Billy and Nick are not gay just because they rode unicorns

~...You wonder why Nick from Mystic Force gets the coolest stuff and know its not because he's a red ranger

~...You know not to go within a hundred mile radius of the mall when you have a pink ranger (especially Kimberly) with you because you will never make it out alive

~...You think if Blake hadn't gone to the mall before Christmas, he would have never gotten his kiss over a bra and panties set (ring any bells...)

~...You think it was hysterical when Tori and Kira played a prank on their teammates

~...You think Blake was funny dressed up as a chicken, but it was even more funny when Hunter was The Terminator

~...You think weird things happen when the ninja's answer their fanmail

~...you think all the male (red) rangers are gay on some level.

~...if you can't watch Power Rangers (any season, any episode) without squealing or grinning madly at every single damn yaoi moment (or pairing moment in general) that's in it.

~...if you've tried to/successfully put a cannon in your fridge.

~...if you wish that the lines "Try to stay away from sugar, makes me hyper" (Shane Clarke, red NS) and "I'd hate to see him hyper" (Conner McKnight, red dino) could be a tune on your iPod because it's so stupidly funny.

~...if you know the first and last names to multiple rangers (or multiple teams) off the top of your head. (Wes Collins, Eric Meyers, Shane Clarke, Waldo "Dustin" Brookes, Tori Hanson, Hunter and Blake Bradley, Cam Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez, TOMMY FUCKING OLIVER, Jack Landers, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Z Delgado, Nick Russell, Vida and Maddie Rocca, Xander Bly, Chip Thorn, Scott Truman, Ziggy Grover...give me a minute for more XD )

~...if your idea of a productive day includes curling up with you computer to write stories about/watch/talk about PR, or something along those lines.

~...You know you're a PR Fan when you can't stop reading all 1000 rules of what NOT to do in the Power Rangers

~...when you put that you want to be a Power Ranger as your answer to your dream job.

~...When you decide to name five of your kids after the five power rangers.


End file.
